


pick me (in a job fair)

by JS19



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: CEO!Seunghyub, Intern!Hweseung, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office AU, i have no ideas how startups work because i've only experienced academe, just some silly fluff, whipped Seunghyub because when is he not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS19/pseuds/JS19
Summary: When Hweseung attended one of those giant job fairs with more than 100 attendants, he didn't expect to actually land a job - much less a job that wasn't really related to his physics degree. It was the only offer he got, and he's just thankful the salary was high enough for him to live. That and the person who has interviewed and accepted him was really handsome and hot with his traditional black suit and slicked hair.Or Yoo Hweseung's ardous journey into seducing his boss into actually dating him.





	pick me (in a job fair)

When Hweseung attended one of those giant job fairs with more than 100 attendants, he didn't expect to actually land a job - much less a job that wasn't really related to his physics degree. He was to become an assistant, more like an intern really, in a small startup toy company. He wasn't complaining at all, as the job fair has been mostly focused on the business administration side and not really to his strengths. It was the only offer he got, and he's just thankful the salary was high enough for him to live. That and the person who has interviewed and accepted him was really handsome and hot with his traditional black suit and slicked hair.

So here he was, in his most formal clothes, waiting inside the elevator to reach the floor the startup company has rented in a tiny generic office building. What he saw in the small floor was basically a large room with four cubicle desks, one small room with a mahogany door marked by brass CEO plate and a small restroom. Inside the large room was three guys working with a casual atmosphere. And sure, they were attractive too but they were not THE REALLY HOT GUY he saw in the fair. Maybe he was late? Hweseung mentally pouted as he walked over the three to introduce himself.

"Good morning. I'm Yoo Hweseung, the new hire. I'm pleased to meet you." He bowed in a perfect 90 degrees and keeps still. Now he needed to wait for them to greet him back.

"New hire? We have a new hire?" A loud voice exclaimed and gasps dramatically.

"Nobody informed us." Another voice, calmer but still a bit laidback. "I wasn't even aware we needed new people."

"Kid, are you sure you aren't lost?" Someone said in complete deadpan.

Oh shit, did he get off the wrong floor? Seems about right, hot handsome guy wasn't here. Time to prance away in shame and recheck the email his new boss sent him.

Behind him he heard what could only have been the office of the CEO open. Will he get kicked out of the building and banned for trespassing?

"Oh good, you're here already," a familiar voice said. The three men in front of Hweseung suddenly snickered and laughed loudly. "Guys what did I tell you about giving him a proper welcome? You can stop bowing now, Yoo-ssi."

Hweseung straightened his back and turned around to see the hot handsome guy leaning coolly on the office door frame like he was a romance movie character. Shit. He was crushing on the CEO.

"You can meet these clowns later. For now, come to my office." The CEO stepped back inside his office but left the door wide open. He glared briefly at the still laughing men before marching towards the small office. He would get back at them later.

The room was a bit small, but it looked comfortable even with the mess of papers on the desk. There was a long leather couch just beside the door, a small coffee table in front of it, two chairs in front of the CEO's desk, some bookshelves containing binder folders of probably important documents, and of course a large black leather chair where his boss was sitting on the other side of the desk. On the table was another brass plate with ‘Lee Seunghyub, CEO’ engraved on it.

"Please sit down." Seunghyub gestured at one of the chairs. Compared to the last time he saw the CEO, he seemed much more approachable with his relaxed button up shirt and slightly messy brown hair. Hweseung gingerly followed the order and sat nervously. "I'm going to explain how the company runs and your responsibilities, as well as the details of the contract."

"Yes, sajang-nim." Hweseung replied rather stiffly. Then again, he was talking to the person who was holding his employment in his palms - no matter how handsome is.

The CEO chuckled. "You don't have to call me that. Just a simple sir, would suffice Yoo-ssi."

"Then just call me Hweseung, sir." He replied even if it felt weird to act all familiar with his boss already. Then again in the perfect future the older man would be calling him cheesy pet names like baby or honey. "Yoo-ssi is my father."

"Noted, Hweseung-ssi." The formality disappointed him but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he was bombarded with information. "Now let me brief you to how things are being ran here."

The company, New Flying Toy Company, was a toy company geared not only to kids but also adult pranksters. Most of the production work is done in the factories, but their head supervisor is Kwon Kwangjin, the long-haired man outside. The job requires him to visit the two factories contracted regularly so he is not seen in the office much unless a new product is being tested in the office for the final approval. The marketing is done by Kim Jaehyun, the loud man outside. A lot of the marketing materials are outsourced to freelance artists so the marketing head mostly just stays in the office thinking of new campaigns and just making ruckus in general. The auditing and finance is done by Cha Hun with the dead expression and deadpan voice.

"You will be working mainly under me, because as you can see," the CEO gestured to the mess of papers on his desk, "I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment and I don't really have someone to help me unlike Kwangjin and Jaehyun. I'm sure Hun would be more than glad to borrow you though. I'll let the others tell you what you need to do for them but I'll mostly make you encode and do clerical work. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Hweseung nodded. "Is there anything else I need to do sir? Like get coffee?"

The older man brightened up at that. "Good for you to volunteer. We all like drinking from the coffee shop a block away from here. Do not, under any circumstances bring us the one in the vending machine downstairs. That shit is terrible."

He drank that coffee earlier on his way up, it was actually pretty nice. But that may be the cheap price point speaking to his brain. He is, after all, broke.

"My order is iced americano." His boss hands him a 10,000 KRW bill. "Buy some croissants too. You may leave now."

Hweseung stood up and bowed before cracking the door open.

"One last thing." Seunghyub called out. Hweseung turned around just to see the CEO scanning him with his eyes. "The gray jacket and slacks are cute on you but it makes you look like a student. Wear something more comfortable next time, Hweseung-ssi."

Cute. His boss called him cute.

He bowed awkwardly again, face flushed, and left the room, spotting the three who was pretending to be working but is actually not. Squealing at his boss' statement can wait. Time for a payback.

"Hey new kid. What did boss-man tell you?" The loud man, Jaehyun asked him. Minimized in his desktop was the telltale Steam icon. Beside him Kwangjin was saying pickup lines over the phone. On the separate cubicle, a soft meow floated from Hun's earphones.

Hmm, he might be on to something.

"He told me to watch you and your gaming habits because apparently you don't do your job well." He lied, clicking his tongue. "He also said Kwangjin-ssi should stop going to Tinder blind dates and disguise those as a factory visit. And that Hun-ssi should stop pretending to be tough when he watches cat videos while working. From now on I'm tasked to see that you are all doing your job properly."

The horror in the face of the three was evident. Hweseung waited for a few moments before cracking up and laughing. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. What are your coffee orders? I'm going down the block for sajang-nim."

"Yah, you little shit!" Jaehyun shouted. Kwangjin looked displeased and Hun just looked like he was planning for Hwesung's death. "I thought we're finally doomed to boredom."

"I'm just getting back at you." Hweseung replied with a shit eating grin. "A prank for a prank. Although I might really report your gaming habits if you continue messing with me."

"You wouldn't." The exaggerated horror was back on Jaehyun's face.

He decided to push the threat more. "Oh, I would. Maybe I can even suggest to revoke your admin privileges so you can't install anything too."

Jaehyun fake shrieked in fear. On the other side of the room Hun cracked a smile, stood up and walked towards him. "I like you kid. We will get along well."

He suddenly grabbed one of Hweseung's hands and pulled him towards the elevator.

The young man clumsily followed. "Where are we going?"

Hun looked at him as if he was stupid. "To the café Seunghyub gets cranky without his caffeine fix and bantering all day with Jaehyun would not help."

Oh right. He was supposed to buy coffee for his boss.

"Better list any orders given to you if you're the forgetful type." The accounting head gave him a knowing look.

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, the first few days were a bit awkward. Everyone was still adjusting to his presence. Jaehyun was the easiest to get along with. Most of the help the marketing head needs was just for confirmation that the advertisements he was working on was eye catching enough. Honestly, he just seems to like roping in Hweseung for random dance offs and petty squabbles most of the time.

Hun, on the other hand, despite the initial declaration, took a bit more time to gel with Hweseung. Their relationship now revolves around Hun buying Hweseung food the intern can't afford while the said intern does almost half of his job for him.

Initially, upon learning that Hweseung was a physics major he insisted that Hweseung could do the arithmetic in his head. But no, he can't. When he said he loves math, he meant that he loves solving problems - not that he can recite the multiplication table from memory. Calculators exists for a reason, and the hand multiplication trick wasn't enough to keep in pace. So, Hun finally cracked and allowed Hweseung to bring his trusty old calculator in his undergrad years.

One of these days the intern would be able to convince the finance manager to do everything digitally in the computer.

Hopefully.

Hweseung doesn't see Kwangjin often - as the production head usually was out on factory visits or on dates. The only time he sees the older man is when he brings new toy designs and asks them to assess it. The intern soon learned that the older man was a bit of a sore loser. Whenever a competitive toy was being tested, they mostly half-ass it. They keep an amicable atmosphere, and sometimes the older man brings snacks for Hweseung.

Most of the time however, Hweseung spends his time inside the CEO's office - which would be nice, if he actually did anything in there except take naps. Which, to be fair he something he really likes to do. owever, the air between them was a bit stiff and formal, and yet besides the daily coffee run and the one rare instance where Hweseung had to do and arrange paperwork, the CEO keeps all of his massive workload to himself.

So, there he was just sitting on the black leather couch, doing nothing but take selfies for his Instagram account. He would go out to help out with literally anyone else, but whenever he tries to leave the boss puts on this pouty sulky look. Curse his weak heart but he doesn't like seeing it. He looked at the fluffy pillow and blanket his boss bought him. Maybe he could get a small nap before lunch where the CEO will probably personally feed him with his hand again. And while that screamed like the domestic dream he was yearning with the CEO, he also hated feeling useless.

**Hweseung**

Hyung, save me. I'm literally bored to tears here.

**Hun**

There's nothing to do here either. We finished most of it yesterday.

**Hweseung**

Please, he's already looking at the takeout menus again.

**Hun**

I can't drag you out there again, I already did the past few days. That jealous bastard is gonna kill me.

**Hweseung**

??? What

**Hun**

Nothing. Go ask someone else.

So, he tried contacting someone else. He hasn't went out of the room since the morning but he vaguely remembered seeing everyone present.

**Makdoongie**

Hyung, can you get me from here?

**Ajusshi**

Sorry kid, I'm about to leave for an actual factory visit. Keep strong.

**Makdoongie**

Bring me with you!

**Ajusshi**

Too late. Already left.

The intern looks up for a bit and sees the CEO still busy ordering food for both of them. Asking help from the last person usually elicited a stronger sulking reaction from Seunghyub but at this point Hweseung has no choice.

**Cute Intern**

hyung can we play pls

**Cuter Marketing Head**

uhh wrong title, try again bub.

Hweseung snorted a bit too loudly. Seunghyub furrowed his eyebrows at the young man's phone.

**Cute Intern**

oh great handsome jaehyun please be my salvation for today.

**Cuter Marketing Head**

ok, be there in a jiffy.

A few seconds later, Jaehyun stormed in announcing his presence, carrying a badminton racket. "I'm borrowing our Hweseungie for work."

"You have a badminton racket in your hand," the CEO looked up from the fancy menu and deadpanned. "I highly doubt that."

"Uh doubt all you want but I need our cutie here to model for the new kiddie badminton products." He motioned for Hweseung to stand up and follow him. The intern followed promptly and bowed to the CEO before walking out of the office.

"But we don't have a -" Jaehyun closed the heavy mahogany door. Freedom. At last. What a sweet smell - kind of like Febreeze and junk food.

"Let's see how many times we can accidentally hit Hun before he snaps."

The answer was just two times. The finance head shouted at them and with the ruckus it created prompted the CEO to peek outside of his office.

His displeasure was palpable as he looked at his employees playing around. He glared at the two youngest employees who was clinging to each other in fear of Hun's wrath.  "Hweseung-ssi, back to my office please."

Fuck. He was doomed. Hweseung cautiously walked towards his employer and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You know that I don't pay you to just play around right?" His boss' voice was scathing for the first time. Dread and fear filled Hweseung, he wasn't ready to get fired already. He finally found a workplace that he enjoys. "Answer me, Hweseung-ssi."

"Y-Yes sir." He stammered, his hands felt wet with sweat. He couldn't look directly at the intense stare the CEO was giving him.

The door opened, and like an uncorked bottle the tension left the room. Hun waltzed in and plopped himself on the other chair in front of the desk. "I'm going to stop you from saying anything you will probably regret later and explain for the maknae here."

"Go on." Seunghyub narrowed his eyes at the finance head.

Cha Hun, the brave, doesn't seem fazed however. "In your attempt to make him feel comfortable and welcome, you forgot that he is still YOUR intern."

The CEO scowled. "Excuse you, I do know that he is mine-"

"Right, I keep forgetting you're a bit dense." Hun interrupted the boss with an annoyed look at his face. "What I meant was you're not giving him any job and is treating him like a pet. Any person would die of boredom, honestly."

Seunghyub turned his head at Hweseung for confirmation. "Is this the truth."

The intern smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" The CEO smiled at him. And he should have been used to it already as the older man was quite fond at smiling at him and pampering him but that was a really nice smile. "From now on I'll have you sitting beside me and showing you the ropes, is that okay with you?"

"Yes sir!" Finally, everything would be normal in his work life and he could spend the rest of his days squashing down and hiding his attraction to his boss.

 

* * *

 

 

But apparently fate had a different plan for him. He was out for dinner with some of his college friends in one of the fancy restaurants Seunghyub had brought him to before. And he was having fun listening to the news of what happened to his batchmates - apparently most of them left the field of physics, shocker. But then he heard it - the loud laugh that sometimes booms through the thin office walls and disturbs his daily couch naps.

Hweseung looked around and spotted Jaehyun - with the rest of the company. And wow, casual wear suited his boss a lot. He looked like a boyfriend-next-door, hopefully Hwesung's. Beside him was Hun, pulling off his best judging look.

"Ugh. I know you like him so much. But do you have to fawn over his Instagram selfies when we're eating." The finance head sniffed snippily.

His boss likes someone? Tea. Same, sajang-nim. And wow he might be a bit heartbroken but he can't seem to shut up his brain.

The complaint doesn't seem to affect Seunghyub however as he waved his phone screen in front of the younger man. "But looook at him. He's so cute sitting on my chair and pretending he's the boss. I just want to hug him and squeeze his cheeks."

Pause. Wait. Hweseung brought out his phone and looked at his latest picture. It was of him sneakily sitting on big boss chair of power and taking a picture while his boss was doing his business in the restroom. Could it be?

"You bitch!" Everybody in the restaurant winced at the sheer volume. Way to attract the attention of everyone, Jae-hyung. "You never allow us to sit there. This is unfair."

Yeah, the ergonomic comfort that chair provides was unmatched by the cheap office chairs everyone got. Really unfair. Makes you wonder how much the CEO spent on his office while everyone got standard stuff. Ever since he actually got to do jobs inside the CEO's office, he had ditched his measly cubicle in favor or working while lying down on the couch.

"Sorry. It's just a privilege of working inside my office." Seunghyub replied smugly. "Meaning, aside from me only Hweseungie is allowed to sit there. Well maybe he can sit on my lap while I sit on the chair."

Oh wow, a direct name-drop, a cute nickname at that, and a nice imaginary scenario. There's no denying that were talking about him. The intern felt his face burn - his stomach rumble. The former sensation at the revelation, the latter because he was still hungry.

"I don't even want to know what you want to do to him while he's in your office." Hun cringed. "Please spare our ears and the poor kid."

No, don't spare this poor kid's ears. Inquiring minds want to know.

The CEO protested. Beside them, Kwangjin was just smiling like this was a normal common conversation. Maybe it was.

"Isn't that your boss?" Jeongyeong asked, a bit awkwardly. "Are they talking about you?"

Hweseung nodded in confirmation, everyone gasped. This was the juicy gossip they were waiting for. For a bunch of grown men with scientific training they were very into putting their nose in other's business.

"Your boss likes you? Nice catch!" Jihan exclaimed. The intern was inclined to agree, his boss was handsome, rich, only a few years older, and very caring. "Get it Seungie."

"Stop. Workplace romances are bad," Jeongyeong replied. Are they? He really didn't brief himself on proper workplace conduct. Nobody follows rules in the office too. "You can be putting Hwesung's career in jeopardy."

"He's the CEO. He's not gonna fire his boyfriend," Jihan argued. Boyfriend, that was a nice term. "If anything, he's getting a bit of a safety net."

"Idiot. What if they break up?" Jeongyeong asked. Break up? They aren't even dating yet and his friends are already talking about a breakup. "He's going to be jobless for sure."

"Well, instead of arguing like idiots about someone else's love life," Kangseong, who was quiet this whole time interjected, "why don't we ask Hweseung how he feels about this?"

Hweseung simultaneously cursed and blessed Kangseong. The squabble had stopped but now he's in a hot seat. What should he answer? He glanced at Seunghyub who looked handsome as usual. His lazier hairstyle and sleeveless shirt was doing a lot to Hweseung's heart.

"Oh no, he likes him too." Jeongyeong groaned. Wait, he hasn't even said anything yet. "This is going to be a disaster."

Beside him, Jihan was celebrating excitedly. Kangseong smiled at him. "Yes, you are that obvious."

"Don't listen to Jeongyeong, he's a bit of an emotionally constipated person." Jihan stated, much to the offense of the aforementioned guy. "Do you know what you should totally do? Make him even more whipped for you."

" Jihan no!"

" Jihan yes!" Hweseung interjected what would have been a long shouting match. He really liked the idea. "What should I do?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning hyung!" He greeted his boss with a cheery smile. He was wearing one of his sweater vests that the older man has noted to be cute on him before. "Here's your coffee."

Hweseung made sure to brush his fingers on the CEO's hand. The effect was immediately visible as Seunghyub choked on air. "H-hyung?"

"Ahh was I too informal?" The intern pulled his lips in a small pout. "I just thought that I call everyone here as hyung, except you. Is it fine if I call you hyung from now on? "

"A-ah no problem at all." Seunghyub stammered, his face flushing a bit. But Hweseung was not done yet. When he took his seat behind the cramped desk, beside the CEO, there was almost no space between them. "Hwe-Hweseungie, you're a bit too close."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit sleepy today." The intern yawned and rested his head on his boss' shoulders. "Is this fine, hyung?"

"Of course, it is." The CEO melted into a soft silly smile, even adjusting his sitting position to make the young man's neck even more comfortable. "Better?"

"Better."

 

* * *

 

The days went on like that, and eventually everyone caught on Hweseung's plan. Everyone except Seunghyub himself. Hun had commented his bravery. Jaehyun assured him that the boss would crack soon. Kwangjin just gave him new pickup line ammunition for his quest.

"Are you sure you're not going to confess any time soon?" Kwangjin's voice woke Hweseung up from his daily couch nap. "You're smitten, and everyone knows it."

"Just hand me the reports." Seunghyub said obviously tired of the topic. "I don't need all of you pressing on my love life."

"Uhh yes, you do." Jaehyun replied sounding bored. "Otherwise at this point he would be the one to confess first."

"I already said I can't." The CEO groaned. "I'm his boss, it won't be proper. Maybe he would feel pressured to say yes."

"So, what, you're just going to spend the rest of your life fantasizing about the times he called you hyung." Hun snorted. "That's sad."

"Stop ganging up on me." Seunghyub rubbed his temples. "And stop being noisy, you might wake him up."

The three left the small office after a few minutes and Hweseung used the sound of the door closing to be his cue to 'wake up'. He blinked open his eyes and saw Seunghyub looking really stressed. "Hyung, are you okay?"

The older man quickly schooled his face a happy smile. "Yes I am."

 

* * *

 

The incident sparked another idea in Hweseung's mind. If Seunghyub wasn't going to acknowledge the thing that was happening between them, then it was up to Hweseung himself.

He slowly escalated his actions of affection towards the older man. He started asking Seunghyub out on dinner with only the two of them, on weekends he sometimes snagged the CEO on movie dates. They were dating without saying anything about it, but that was bound to change.

They were walking in a park, Hweseung clinging on Seunghyub's elbow when they 'accidentally' bumped into Hwesung's college friends.

"Hey Hweseung and uhhh Hweseung's something?" Clearly, Jihan’s impromptu acting skills are abysmal but it could work.

"Boss-"

"-Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend." Hweseung cut off Jeongyeong who was about to blabber his mouth. "Meet Seunghyub-hyung. My boyfriend."

Beside him, the older man froze up and gave an awkward handshake to the trio. On the corner of his eyes, he's giving Hweseung confused glances.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys, but we have to go." Thank heavens for Kangseong again. "See you soon Hweseung-ah."

"Boyfriend? What was that about?" Seungyub hissed as soon as they were on a more private place.

"I don't know how to break it to you hyung," Hweseung said, "but boyfriend is usually the term for two people who are dating."

"We're dating?" The older man asked. "Since when?"

"Since when? We're on a date right now." Hweseung put on his most offended face. "We go dinners and movies together. You pay for everything. Sometimes you even literally feed me with your hand. How is that not dating?"

"I-I wasn't aware." Seunghyub stammered, obviously panicking. "But we can't be dating. "

Well that didn't go well. For once Hweseung was at loss on what to do.

"Hyung, but I like you so much." The intern threw all script into the window and just whined. After all nothing else was working. "Don't you like me hyung?"

The CEO's features shifted into something softer. "Sweetie, of course hyung likes you so so much -"

There’s another chance.

"Then why don't you want to date me?" Hweseung asked even if he knows the answer already. "If your issue is with you being my boss, then forget about that because I am literally the one pursuing this relationship. Not you. No pressures here. I just really like you."

Seunghyub look dumbfounded, but Hweseung wasn't done yet. "I had a crush on you even before I knew you were my boss, back in the job fair. It's unfair that you're equating me liking you to something that your position caused."

He let the statement sink in the eerily silent man before speaking again. "So, are we dating or not?"

A few seconds pass before Seunghyub replied, "We're dating."

"Good." Hweseung sighed in relief and clung back to the taller man's arm. "I thought you were seriously going to reject me."

"Wait... Is this all your ploy to get us to date?" Seunghyub asked but Hweseung kept silent, dragging the older man towards a restaurant instead. "Yah, Yoo Hweseung answer me."

"Maybe?"

"You little shit."

 

* * *

 

"Wow, someone is in a good mood." Hweseung heard Jaehyun call out. It was way too early in the morning, Seunghyub hasn't arrived yet so he was napping on his ugly cubicle instead of the couch. "Something must have happened."

Nobody answered the greeting and instead the intern hears the tell-tale sound of leather soles getting closer. "Sweetie, wake up. Your neck will get sore here."

The young man stood up while grumbling and plastered himself on the older man standing behind him. It took a bit to orient himself but when he opened his eyes, Seunghyub's own was way too close. "Good morning hyung."

He closed the distance between their lips, fully aware that everyone was watching. On the background he could hear the three arguing about money.

Seunghyub scrunched his nose up. "Ugh, what did I tell you about drinking the coffee from the vending machine here?"

"I'm really not sorry to disrupt this mood, but who did confess and when did this happen?" Hun asked, playing with a 10000 KRW bill in his hand.

Hweseung peeled himself off the taller man, his hand snatching the set of keys for the private office. "Me. Yesterday."

He was too sleepy to function so he started to zombie walk to the office door.

"I knew I raised you right." The finance head nodded his head sagely, his hands outstretched to the other two - waiting for payment. "Unlike this coward here."

"Ha ha laugh at me all you want but who's the one here with a cute boyfriend? Me."

Hweseung ignored all the noise and crashed on the soft leather couch and the set of fluffy blanket and pillow that smelled faintly like Seunghyub.

The workload and the world can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The classmates are just randomly generated names lmao. Thank you for reading! More fics for this tag coming soon, (and a a rated sequel if I can wrap my head into writing smut)
> 
> Hit me up @jikart19 in twitter if you want to.


End file.
